wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Storm Wraiths
A Chapter with a history now nearly as old as the Imperium itself, the Storm Wraiths are a Loyalist Chapter that until just recently was of both an unknown Founding and an unknown lineage amongst the Loyalist Chapters. Hailing from the Amerikon Sector of the Segmentum Tempestus -- a galactic hop, skip and jump to the west of the Cardinal World of Ophelia VII --The Storm Wraiths have been known by many as an influential buffer for the many systems of the inner Imperium against the forces that invade from the Galactic South, ranging from Ork WAAAGHs! and Chaos incursions to small Tyranid Splinter Fleets. Known for strong forward assaults from both land and sky, protected by powerful squads of rare Tartaros Tactical Dreadnought Armor and supported by tank destroyers, their famed usage of Legion-era armor and armaments has led to a legacy of being a "ghost chapter" of sorts, armored in legend and regularly wielding weapons that to other Chapters would be priceless relics fit for the First Company only; Storm Wraiths see futility in such a mindset. Chapter History The Second Founding and The Missing Millennia In the wake of the Horus Heresy, the Imperium was left in a broken, vengeful state. With The Emperor of Mankind entombed on the Golden Throne, the Primarchs Sanguinius and Ferrus Manus dead at the hands of their brothers and half of the Legions now having betrayed the Imperium for the decadent promises of the Gods of Chaos, an angry and frayed Imperium of Man began to retaliate, the surviving Loyalist Legions thundering across the galaxy in an attempt to either destroy the Traitors or drive them into the permanent Warpstorm known as the Eye of Terror. During that same time, the Primarch of the Ultramarines Legion -- Roboute Guilliman -- had seen fit to restructure the Legions for a new era; one where the threat of rebellion was less likely to cause such devastation as was seen in the dark days of the Heresy. With a mindset towards defending the rebuilding Imperium, Guilliman -- with some controversy -- penned the Codex Astartes, the core guide for Astartes to learn from and add upon as the threat of new and greater foes arose. In this document, Guilliman proposed to divide the Legions into individual Chapters of 1,000 Astartes each, spread out across the galaxy to guard the Imperium: a mighty shield wall of sorts rather than a massive singular lance of conquest. Among those created during what would one day become known as the Second Founding were the 23 Primogenitors of the Ultramarines Legion, the direct descendant Chapters of the original XIII Legion. Included in this roster were the likes of the Genesis Chapter, the Patriarchs of Ulixis, the Praetors of Orpheus, the Silver Skulls, the Doom Eagles and several others. However, there has been a debate into the matter of a group of eight Chapters recorded in the original copy of the Codex Astartes, the ''Apocrypha of Skaros''; out of the 23 Primogenitors, 8 of them have been lost to time as the ancient book has slowly decayed at the hands of time. Unbeknownst to many in the 41st Millennium, the Storm Wraiths are among the ranks of the Primogenitors; a conglomeration of some of Gulliman's more wanderlusting sons, those who were too emotionally tethered to their mortal kin and were headstrong--sometimes to their own detriment--were the Legionnaires brought together to form the original Storm Wraiths Chapter. To some, this would be seen as a foolhardy tactic to employ; but the mind of the XIII Primarch is a maze to even the most well-studied strategist, and few have seen fit to enquire him on the matter, save for the members of the Storm Wraiths who have met him in person and the likes of Cato Sicarius and Uriel Ventris. Unfortunately, it was not just their original Founding that remained a mystery to most; Early records of the chapter from the mid-31st to the early 33rd Millennium have been few and far between due to both a combination of Adeptus Administratum mishaps and unknown outside forces--whether this was the work of Chaos remains to be seen. The Age of Apostasy and the Reign of Blood As suggested by records from the era, very little of note occured with the Storm Wraiths leading up to the 36th Millennium. While part of this is due to a dearth of records to begin with, what has survived has been mostly been conventional for a force operating out of the Segmentum Tempestus; Ork Waaagh counter-operations, the occasional elimination of Chaos forces on a planet, even an Exterminatus of a Nurgle-afflicted Agri-World in the Firenze Cluster was reported in 723.M35. It is more-recently presumed that in the intervening and uncatalogued centuries that the Chapter was established on their Homeworld of Abnoba Secundus and the cultural milestones of the Chapter were established. During this time the Galaxy saw few quarrels of significant note, outside of the odd Crusade of both Imperial and Chaos varieties and a few political scuffles. However, this would change not long afterwards with the arrival of the Imperium's most tumultuous time since the dark and bleak days of the Horus Heresy. With the beginnings of the Age of Apostasy, the Storm Wraiths could see the rift between the Ecclesiarchy and the Administratum growing by the day with ease; rightly so, they feared for what it might bring to the Imperium's doorstep while the High Lords and Ecclesiarchs bickered and fueded like children while the wolves were on the prowl. During much of the Age of Apostasy, the Storm Wraiths actively declared that, despite their disagreement with the Imperial Cult, they would protect the Cardinal World Ophelia VII from any threats that dare to attack the sacred world of the Imperial people, a feat that was very feasible due to the near proximity of Abnoba Secundus to Ophelia VII. Despite this, they were openly-vocal opponents of Goge Vandire's tyrannical rule, undermining his claims quite often. As a result, the Storm Wraiths gained the ire of the rogue Ecclesiarch, who eventually threatened to blockade the Abnoba System in retaliation. Begrudgingly, the chapter was forced to back down. The stalemate between the megalomaniacal Goge Vandire and the Storm Wraiths remained in effect for four decades before it finally fell by the wayside with the rise of Sebastian Thor's rebellion. Oddly enough, despite their philosophical differences, the Storm Wraiths were quick to contact the religiously-fueled rebellion and pledge their support to Thor's campaign should he call upon them; despite their secular views on the matter of The Emperor of Mankind, to the Storm Wraiths it was better that the religious fervor of the people drop Vandire to his knees rather than the Astartes themselves, lest another Heresy break out amongst their ranks. However, through unknown (read: Inquisitorial, no doubt) means, Vandire caught wind of Thor and the Storm Wraith's alliance, threatening to declare the chapter as Excommunicate Traitoris should they act upon said alliance. This however, came at the crucial point in which Thor's Covenant of the Light began to reach its fever pitch, amassing control of several systems within the cult's immediate reach; the actions of the chapter's high command could very well mean the difference in the Chapter's power remaining or the Chapter being doomed to destruction. Vandire's Rebuttal and the Siege of Abnoba Secundus In a calculated risk, then-Chapter Master Arcturion Heimlenn challenged Vandire's threats in a three-hour-long vox-recorded dissertation and deconstruction of Goge Vandire's damages, betrayals and deceptions against the people of the Imperium, the organizations put in power to protect the Imperium and even The Emperor Himself. Notable Campaigns Gene-seed Chapter Recruitment For the Storm Wraiths, the task or recruitment is not particularly difficult, at least for the Astartes themselves. Prior to their first contact with Primarch Roboute Guilliman in 066.M42, almost all Neophytes were recruited from the homogenous populace of Abnoba Secundus, with very rare exemptions. On crusades, it isn't uncommon to pick up suitable candidates that are encountered while resupplying on Imperial worlds, only performed with the permission of the governors or other governing bodies of the system or planet in question. For those who live on Abnoba Secundus, though, the task is a daunting but relatively tame trial by comparison to those of other Chapters. Among the feudal kingdoms of Abnoba Secundus, It is an honored tradition for young boys to take upon themselves a less potent version of the Astartes Spirit Walk, where in which they will learn of what is to be their life's fate. For many, they take solace in their future existences tending the farmlands, hunting the wild sport of the planet, or even their futures as warriors in service to, or even opposing, the feudal lords and their houses. But many also receive the visions of a golden figure, sat above all others in eternal slumber in the heart of a golden star, and his ghosts that march forth through the night skies; a vision from The Star King, a sign that the viewer is destined to join his ghost armies. These young boys--sometimes with their families in tow--begin a perilous pilgrimage to the base of the Mountain of the Ascended Sons, where they are met with the sight of their first trial; a forest of perpetual night almost 50,000 acres in overall land size surrounding the mountain, the treeline so densely packed that the sun peeks through nowhere but for a few places throughout. Within lie dangerous fauna, poisonous flora, unstable terrain, poor sources of water outside of a few streams and rainfall, even the odd psychotic vagabond who is too foolish or too brave to realize the folly of their choice of hunting ground. The boys must trek this dark and foreboding forest, using their wits, their strength and their willpower to survive and make it through to the true base of the mountain. Many perish in the forest, their bones morbidly decorating the landscape as they are picked off by disease, predators, poisons or simply from losing their way and getting lost in the deeper parts of the forest; some Astartes of the Storm Wraiths report that their own treks through the forest felt haunted, as if the ghosts of those who failed may watch them, unseen and unheard as they made their own journey to become Astartes. Those who do manage to make it through are greeted with the sight of fresh water and the base of the mountain, both combining to form what is known as The Falls. The name is not just a cute title, but quite descriptive as a massive waterfall cascades down from the mouth of an underground river deep inside the Mountain Fortress. Chapter Organisation Order of Battle Chapter Command Companies Combat Doctrine The Storm Wraiths are known for being a very brazen and bold chapter when in combat across the Galaxy, fighting in a way that some would compare to the likes of the Legiones Astartes of yesteryears. While tactical flexibility has always been a trademark of them--an understandable feature considering their ties to Roboute Guilliman and the Ultramarines -- they have also relied on very bold and brash frontal assaults, bringing to bear many fast-moving units to reach the frontline and provide a distraction and or a crippling of their enemies while the mainline Tactical Marines and their vehicle escorts bring up the rear. It is common to also see mass deployments of First Company members into the thick of battle, Tartaros Terminator forces and Vanguard Veteran squadrons leaping into the fray to slice their way into the enemy lines like a razor-sharp spearhead. Deathwatch Service Notable Members Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Storm Wraiths Feel free to add your own About the Storm Wraiths Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marine Category:Ultramarines Successors Category:2nd Founding